1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the subject invention relate to gaskets and, to gaskets for inhibiting and preventing leakage of Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) and radio frequency radiation (RFI) with the ability to act as a paint mask.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Ever since Benjamin Franklin flew his famous kite in a lightening storm and discovered electricity, countless numbers of electrically powered devices and components have been developed to make man's life easier. Such components range from, for example, motors, switches, relays, timers, computers, etc. Indeed, the list of electrical components seems endless and continues to grow.
With the development and use of such a myriad of electronic components came additional problems that had to be solved to effectively use such components to achieve desired results. An example of one problem is the occurrence of electromagnetic interference (EMI) that is an undesirable electric disturbance that is induced or radiated from electric or electronic devices. Such EMI problems commonly manifest themselves when several electrical components are located in close proximity to one another wherein the EMI radiating from one-component hampers or debilitates the effective operation of another component mounted nearby.
To combat problems encountered by EMI, electrical components are often placed or often placed or mounted in shielded enclosures that serve to prevent or inhibit the leakage of EMI there from. Such enclosures are commonly made of all metal construction. To prevent or inhibit the leakage of EMI between the doors at their points of connection a variety of gaskets and methods of attaching them have been developed. One type of gasket that has been developed is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in this Figure, gasket 1 includes a resilient or flexible core 2 that is covered by an electrically conductive cover 3. The core 2 generally comprises conventional open cell or closed cell foams, rubbers, plastics or metals and the electrically conductive cover 3 may comprise plated fabric (woven, non-woven or knitted), plated plastic, plated rubber, electrically conductive foil, electrically conductive woven wire or electrically conductive wire mesh. These gaskets 1 are commonly affixed to the electrically conductive surface 10, which may comprise a cabinet panel, doorframe, etc. (depending upon the particular application) by adhesive 4 or other fastening medium. To achieve an electrical path the metal surface must be masked prior to painting or coating the unit or the paint or coating must be cleaned off prior to applying the gasket.
Such attachment approaches, however, are time consuming adding labor costs and requiring special precautions when removing the paint. If the cleaning is not complete it can leave an undesirable barrier between the electrically conductive cover material 3 and the electrically conductive surface 10. If a conductive path is not established between the cover material 3 and the conductive surface 10 to which the gasket 1 is attached, the gasket's effectiveness is compromised and, in extreme cases, may be destroyed.